O Mundo Secreto
by alfred32
Summary: João Constantino é um homem com uma vida relativamente normal, até que um evento estranho o faz conhecer um mundo escondido. Cheio de magia, mistérios e sociedades secretas. Será que João esta vivendo realmente tudo isso ou é só uma crise de insanidade? Algo que já o acometera 10 anos atrás, quando era um adolescente.


**ASCENSÃO**

**Parte 1**

**João Constantino** teve uma infância relativamente normal em uma cidade do interior chamada **Asa Branca**. O garoto brincava pouco na rua, já era uma criança nascida na era dos entretenimentos eletrônicos. Das poucas vezes que se reunia com os amigos fora de casa de vez em quando encontrava uma figura curiosa. Ninguém sabia seu verdadeiro nome, era um velhinho que vivia pedindo esmola e declamando poesia. Acabou se tornando um ponto turístico da vizinhança. Ele adorava contar histórias, uma mais sem pé nem cabeça do que a outra. Até mesmo um garoto de treze anos percebia isso. O velhinho era tido como um "maluco beleza". Não era do tipo agressivo. O povo até gostava de sua presença, pois riam de seus contos.

- Para viajar no espaço tem que se pedir autorização. - Disse o velhinho a uma plateia atenta de jovens entre oito e quinze anos. - Eles vivem no mar e são muito inteligentes. A maioria dos humanos pensam que são limitados como os outros animais. Mas não. Ninguém se compara aos golfinhos.

Quando a risada da plateia diminuiu João fez uma pergunta. O encorajando a continuar. - Quer dizer que para a NASA viajar no espaço ela tem que pedir autorização aos golfinhos?

- Claro que não, menino! Estou falando de viagens especiais de verdade, há milhares de anos luz daqui! A NASA mal consegue chegar na lua. - O velhinho continuou, empolgado com o interesse dos ouvintes. - O mundo esta cheio de alienígenas e seres estranhos. A maioria das pessoas não consegue perceber, mas eu sim. O presidente, por exemplo, é um etê. Eu vi seu rabo de lagarto quando assistia a televisão.

Ao decorrer dos anos João começou a se interessar pela área de psicologia e até mesmo cogitou fazer aquele curso quando passasse no vestibular. O garoto se perguntava como alguém com a mente perturbada pensava. Como era possível uma pessoa acreditar em tantos absurdos? Ironia do destino, aos dezoito anos João passou por um problema de saúde sério que ninguém soube dizer qual era a origem. Muitas teorias foram feitas, na falta da certeza culpavam de tudo desde a religião de sua família até os filmes que ele gostava de assistir. Por dois meses João ficou paranoico. Sua mente fugiu da realidade. Ele via vultos, acreditava que os programas da televisão vinham com mensagens escondidas e que os filmes contavam histórias reais que ocorriam em outras dimensões. O problema foi sério e quase resultou em internação. Mas depois do segundo mês João com o acompanhamento médico foi recobrando a sanidade. A memória dos tempos de loucura quase que totalmente se apagaram de sua cabeça. O que João via como dadiva. Alguns lampejos vinham com recordações de situações embaraçosas que era melhor esquecer.

**Parte 2**

João Constantino estava na frente de seu laptop, era duas da manhã. Ele preferia trabalhar naquele horário, na madrugada. Pois era mais tranquilo e quase não tinha interferências. Ele é o tipo de pessoa descrita como morcego. Aquelas que são mais produtivas a noite, ao contrário das pessoas pássaro.

João tem um tipo de trabalho que muitos invejam, pois era feito quase todo em casa. Raramente ele aparecia na empresa. Só fazia isso de vez em quando, uma ou duas vezes por quinzena, para mostrar aos seus colegas que "ainda estava vivo". João trabalhava com computação gráfica e design para sites. A maioria dos seus projetos vinham da empresa a qual foi contratado, mas as vezes ele aceitava um trabalho autônomo.

João morava sozinho em uma casa pequena que comprou com a ajuda dos pais. Ele tinha vinte e oito anos. Era magro, pele clara e seu cabelo bem preto era comprido. Por ser meio desligado com a aparência João geralmente fazia um rabo de cavalo e esquecia que seu cabelo existia. O deixando crescer livremente. Como trabalhava em casa, João podia exercer sua função sem camisa e com um short leve de dormir. Aquela liberdade era a que mais gostava no seu ramo.

Alguém bate na porta. Era tão tarde que João teve até receio de ir atender. Uma espiada pela fresta da janela revelou quem era. Mais relaxado, João abre a porta e deixa o homem entrar. Por ser um amigo de longa data João não se sentia envergonhado de estar vestido daquele jeito em sua frente. O homem tinha a mesma idade de João, mas era menor e um pouco barrigudo. Ele segurava uma caixa pequena embrulhada que tinha mais ou menos o tamanho de um livro.

- Primo, você tem que me ajudar! - **Henrique Augusto **é filho de um tio de João há muito tempo falecido. Foi criado sozinho com a mãe que tinha problema com alcoolismo. Apesar da infância problemática dele ter sido bem diferente da infância feliz de João, os dois se tornaram grandes amigos. As vezes, porém, Henrique forçava aquela amizade pedindo por ajudas bem inconvenientes.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- Estou precisando viajar para Asa Branca para fazer uma entrega.

- A essa hora?!

- É questão de vida ou morte.

- Por que não vai na rodoviária?

- Estou sem grana. - João não sabia ao certo o que Henrique fazia para sobreviver. Ele era desempregado, mas não parecia se esforçar para conseguir um emprego. Apesar disso volta e meia Henrique aparecia esbanjando, seja comprando um carro novo ou uma tevê grande para sua sala. João se perguntava de onde vinha tanto dinheiro. Ele até suspeitava, mas sempre ignorava suas suspeitas quando seu primo aparecia.

João troca de roupa e desliga o laptop. Seu carro estava na garagem, um Celta prateado do ano passado. Os dois entram no veículo e saem em disparada pelas ruas vazias da noite rumo a uma cidade que ficava a cem quilômetros da capital.

Perto da saída da cidade havia uma blitz, João olhou para a cara do primo e notou que ele estava pálido, como se estivesse muito temeroso. Os dois passaram pelos policiais sem serem parados. Só depois disso que Henrique voltou a respirar. Ele abraçava o pacote como se sua vida dependesse daquela entrega.

Durante o percurso, que durou bastante, João tentava puxar assunto com Henrique. Tentava conversar trivialidades, mas seu primo estava tão tenso que evitava papo. Por fim João não aguentou mais e tratou logo de perguntar o que lhe incomodava.

- Que diabos de encomenda é essa? É droga, não é?

Henrique olhou para João de forma indignada. - Não! Claro que não!

- Então o que é?

- Não posso te contar. Para o seu próprio bem. Além do mais, você não acreditaria mesmo.

João não gostou do jeito misterioso e evasivo que seu primo respondeu sua duvida. Ele até preferia que Henrique tivesse confirmado sua suspeita e dito que aquele pacote era de fato drogas. Mais alguns quilômetros rodados e João volta a pensar no embrulho. Será que Henrique estava mentindo? João segurou o quanto pôde a curiosidade até que tentou forçar um pouco mais seu primo.

- Fala a verdade, sou seu amigo você sabe que não vou te dedurar a ninguém. Isso que você esta levando é cocaína, não é?

- Não! Que coisa chata! Já disse que não me envolvo com traficante!

Irritado, João vira o volante bruscamente levando o seu Celta até o acostamento. Lá ele parou o carro.

- Agora já chega! Não ando nem mais um metro se você não me disser o que tem aí dentro!

- Que porra é essa, primo?! Não me fode! - Henrique se mostrou transtornado. João até começou a se arrepender de tê-lo provocado. - A porcaria da minha vida esta por um fio! Liga a porra desse carro!

Henrique estava tremendo. João nunca havia o visto assim antes, tão nervoso. Ainda mais ele que geralmente era pacato. O Celta é novamente ligado e a viagem recomeça. Durante todo o resto do trajeto nenhuma palavra foi dita. Henrique não dizia nada por estar muito nervoso e preocupado. Já João ficou calado para conter sua raiva. Apesar da resposta negativa do primo João tinha se convencido de que ele estava envolvido com tráfico.

Quando chegaram a Asa Branca, João parou o carro na rua indicada pelo seu primo. O Celta foi estacionado na frente de um portão de uma casa grande de veraneio. Henrique sai do carro e vai até a casa. Ele toca a campainha e espera alguns segundos até ser atendido. O portão da frente é aberto. Não totalmente, só um pouquinho. Da posição que estava João não conseguia ver o anfitrião. Henrique entrega o embrulho para a figura misteriosa e volta para o carro.

- Nunca mais me peça um favor desses. - Disse João com cara fechada, deixando claro que não estava contente. - Juro por Deus, se você me responder com aquela grosseria novamente eu te largo no meio do caminho. - O retorno à capital foi ainda mais desconfortável do que a ida. O clima no carro estava pesado, os dois evitavam olhar para a cara do outro.

**Parte 3**

O piso da casa de show estava pegajoso devido a tanta cerveja derrubada. Havia mais ou menos cem pessoas ali dentro, dividindo um espaço mínimo. O ar era difícil de respirar por causa de alguns que não se importavam em fumar em um lugar lotado e com péssima ventilação. Havia um ou outro com roupa colorida, mas a cor predominante ali era o preto. João tentou chegar mais perto do palco, mas após receber uma cotovelada nas costas e um soco no ombro ele desiste e se contenta em assistir ao show do fundo. A banda tinha uma guitarra nervosa e uma bateria que mais parecia uma metralhadora. No centro do palco uma garota de dezenove anos baixinha e gordinha cantava. Contrariando seu jeito de "menininha", a moça cantava de modo a parecer uma fera selvagem. Uma voz gutural muito comum nas bandas do gênero. João só estava presente naquele show por causa dela, já que não se importava muito com música. **Helena Hensler**, a vocalista da banda **Hellequin**, era sua namorada.

Quando o show terminou João esperou pela sua namorada no lado de fora. Ela não demorou a chegar. Com a roupa trocada, ela nem parecia a mesma. Agora Helena usava uma calça jeans azul e uma blusa vermelha do tipo tomara que caia. Enquanto se apresentava vestia um vestido comprido preto a moda era vitoriana. Uma roupa que se usada na rua chamaria muita atenção. O vestido ela levava dobrado dentro da mochila de estudante que estava usando pendurada nas costas.

- Então, amor? Vamos?

O casal trocou um beijo breve e seguiu até o carro de João, que estava estacionado não muito longe dali. João e Helena até já estavam pensando em se casar. Mas a moça ainda era muito ligada a sua família para conseguir largar a casa dos pais. Ela vivia com pai, mãe, um tio e um irmão mais velho que era muito próximo. João não se dava muito bem com a mãe da moça e o pai se mantinha neutro. O único a apoiar a relação dos dois era seu cunhado. **Ricardo Henler** a maior parte do tempo parecia um jovem feliz e saudável, mas sofria com crises depressivas que o deixavam muito para baixo. Helena se preocupava muito com o problema do irmão.

Dez horas da noite, João levou Helena até sua casa. Os dois se despediram com um beijo e ele assistiu sua namorada ir se distanciando até sumir de sua vista. João queria prolongar a noite. Levar Helena até um motel ou até mesmo para sua casa. Mas havia um problema: Helena ainda era virgem e não se dizia preparada para ter sua primeira relação sexual. Isso deixava João louco, mas ele tentava ser um namorado correto e respeitava o tempo da moça. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse muito banho de água fria.

Naquela noite de sábado João não tinha trabalho a fazer, todos os seus projetos estavam adiantados. Com o tempo livre ele podia dormir, mas estava tão acostumado a só ir para cama tarde que mesmo sendo meia noite ele não sentia sono. João pegou um pen-drive da cabeceira da sua cama e o acoplou a entrada USB da televisão de sua sala. O aparelho só servia basicamente para uma coisa: para João assistir os filmes que baixava da Internet. Ele não se interessava pela programação dos canais de TV aberta e nem sentia interesse em comprar uma TV a cabo. Pois achava que tudo de interessante que uma TV pudesse exibir podia ser encontrado na rede, e não estava errado.

João assistia um daqueles seriados policiais americanos quando o telefone tocou. João olha para o relógio da parede e vê que era uma da manhã. - Só pode ser uma pessoa! - Pensou. Ele atende a ligação já pronto para dar um esporro, mas percebe que não era seu primo que estava do outro lado da linha e sim sua namorada que estava desesperada. A garota chorava tanto que mau dava para entender o que dizia.

- Calma, amor! O que houve?!

- Ricardo. Por que ele fez isso?! - Disse Helena, que entrecortava as palavras com suas lágrimas.

- O que foi, Helena! O que tem Ricardo?!

- Ele se matou! - Após dizer isso apesar de ainda estar na linha Helena não conseguia falar mais nada. João só ouvia os berros da sua namorada. Aquela notícia foi um grande baque, mas não era de toda inesperada. João se preparou para ir até a casa de Helena. Ele também estava entristecido, quase chorando. Sentia mais pelo sofrimento que sua namorado estava passando do que pela morte de seu cunhado.

**Parte 4**

Aquele foi um dos raros dias em que João deu as caras na empresa. Para sua sorte no fim do expediente um dos funcionários acabou chamando todos os presentes para um happy hour em um bar próximo. Ao todo eram doze pessoas que dividiam três mesas. João precisava daquela distração, para esquecer um pouco o problema com Helena. João bebeu, comeu, conversou, curtiu bastante. No final, porém, uma pontada de culpa atacou o seu peito. Ele se sentia mau por estar sorrindo enquanto Helena sofria.

Helena tinha um modo de sofrer bastante próprio. Ela tinha a tendência de se isolar. Desde que Ricardo morreu (isso faz umas duas semanas) João mal conseguia chegar perto dela. A mulher simplesmente se trancava no quarto perdida em seu choro. Seu estágio, sua faculdade de economia, sua banda de Death Metal... Ela não estava ligando para mais nada. Inclusive para seu namorado. Parecia querer sumir depois da morte do irmão. E isso preocupava João.

Apesar de ter bebido mais de cinco copos João não titubeou em pegar seu Celta e voltar para sua casa dirigindo. Estava meio sonolento e seus reflexos não estavam cem por cento. Tanto faz, o importante é que ele chegou inteiro.

Após estacionar seu carro na garagem, João percebe algo de diferente. A porta que dava acesso para a rua estava destrancada. Apesar de não ter sinal de arrombamento João duvidava que tinha simplesmente se esquecido dela aberta. - Meu Deus! Ladrões!

No escuro, João começou a vasculhar a casa em busca de um suposto invasor. Ao adentrar seu quarto João vê uma sombra. Sem ligar para o perigo o rapaz se joga na direção do oponente disferindo socos desengonçados típicos de alguém que nunca havia brigado na vida. Apesar da falta de jeito João acerta em cheio o rosto do "ladrão", um verdadeiro golpe de sorte. A sombra se afasta correndo e liga o interruptor. Com a luz o sujeito incógnito se revela. Era Henrique.

- Você tá maluco, porra?! - Esbravejou João. - Quer transformar minha úlcera em ataque cardíaco?!

Henrique estava inquieto, seus olhos escancarados quase não piscavam. - Quieto! - Dizia Henrique, fazendo sinal de silêncio pondo seu dedo indicador em frente a sua boca. - Eles não podem me pegar! Não tive outro lugar para ir a não ser aqui!

- Quem quer te pegar, Henrique? - Perguntou João, tentando juntar todas as suas forças para permanecer paciente. - Satanás? - A sugestão foi feita em tom de ironia, mas Henrique estava tão alterado que não conseguiu perceber a sutileza.

- Não, amigo! Eles são muito piores! Eles são reais!

- Eles quem?!

- As pessoas para quem eu trabalho.

- Eu sabia! Você se envolveu com traficante, não é?!

- Não! Antes fosse. - Com essa resposta Henrique perdeu toda a sua credibilidade. João olhou para o primo e deduziu que ele deveria estar sob um efeito de paranoia infligido por alguma substância ilícita.

- Quer que eu chame a polícia?

- Não! Eles tem braços em todos os lugares! Ninguém pode saber que eu estou aqui.

A noite prometia ser longa, e não de uma maneira prazerosa. João tentou fazer com que seu primo se acalmasse, dando a ele inclusive um dos seus remédios. Quando João ficou doente na juventude passou alguns anos tendo que tomar um remédio receitado pelo seu psicólogo. Há muito tempo que ele abandonou a medicação, não por causa do conselho do médico, mas por conta própria. João não queria ficar preso a comprimidos só por causa do medo da recaída. No fundo da gaveta do armário da cozinha João encontrou uma caixa perdida do seu antigo remédio. Pegou quatro comprimidos e deu para seu primo tomar. Aquele remédio sempre o deixava com sono, motivo esse que o fez decidir largar o tratamento. O proposito da medicação não era simplesmente acalmar, aquele era apenas um dos efeitos. Porém João precisava de um calmante e não tinha nada melhor para dar. Para piorar aquela caixa estava vencida fazia quatro meses.

Henrique tomou os comprimidos sem precisar de água para ajudar a descer. Como ainda estava muito elétrico João decidiu dar logo o restante da caixa. Após meia hora finalmente Henrique se dá por vencido e cai no sofá roncando pesado.

Aproveitando que seu primo dormia, João foi até seu quarto e se jogou na cama. Dormiu em cima da fronha da cama sem se preocupar nem mesmo em arrumar. O álcool que havia ingerido estava fazendo com que sua cabeça ficasse pesada e ele sentisse sono.

No dia seguinte João levantou uma hora da tarde. O sono foi reparador, ele se sentia novo em folha. Tinha pego no sono de uma maneira tão pesada que chega havia babado um pouco no travesseiro.

Ainda meio sonolento João foi até a sala de sua casa checar como estava seu primo. A cena não era nada bonita. Henrique estava deitado de bruços, dormindo sem se importar com a poça de vômito que deixou no chão da sala.

- Porra, Henrique! - João dá um pontapé na bunda do primo o forçando a acordar. Henrique ainda estava meio grogue.

- Que foi?!

- Esta melhor?! Passou a neura?

Henrique se levanta do sofá enquanto limpa com as costas da mão direita um pouco de vômito que ainda sujava seu rosto. João sentiu ainda mais asco com aquele gesto.

- Que horas são?

- Já passou do meio dia.

Henrique se levantou assustado do sofá, com o movimento acabou pisando na poça do seu vômito, mas não ligou. Continuou a andar pela casa deixando por onde passasse sua "marca". - Deus! Não devia ter vindo para cá. Sinto muito por ter te colocado em perigo.

- Perigo do quê?! Ainda esta com paranoia de perseguição?!

- Sei que isso parece ser loucura, mas é sério. Escuta o que eu digo atentamente. Vou ter que sumir por algum tempo. Talvez demoremos muito a nos ver novamente.

João quase disse um "graças a Deus", mas se conteve. - Cara, se isso não é loucura sua é o quê? Confesse logo: é coisa com droga, não é?

Henrique ficou irritado ao ouvir aquela insinuação novamente. Ele estava prestes a dar uma resposta dura, mas desistiu assim que percebeu que não seria nada produtivo. - Ok, acredite no que quiser. Isso não importa. Só me escute: as pessoas que estão me procurando não são confiáveis. São capazes de tudo. São o pior tipo de inimigo que alguém pode ter.

- Credo, Henrique. Você esta me deixando com medo.

- Isso é bom. É para ter mesmo. Não confie em ninguém. Eles estão em toda parte. Podem ser qualquer um.

João se lembrou do tempo em que ficou louco, analisando o que seu primo lhe dizia parecia que ele estava passando pelo mesmo problema. João apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, fingindo que entendia e concordava com o que Henrique dizia.

Henrique deu um forte abraço em João e se despediu, com direito a tapinha nas costas e tudo. Assim que o primo foi embora João se encostou na parede. Pôs literalmente a mão na cabeça e começou a se perguntar o que poderia fazer.

**Parte 5**

João Constantino naquela manhã de domingo caminhava no calçadão da praia de mãos dadas com sua namorada, Helena Hensler. Ela parecia ter aceitado melhor a morte do irmão e estava menos chorosa. Apesar de ainda manter o semblante triste. As vezes João sentia pena de Ricardo, as vezes sentia raiva. As vezes João pensava que Ricardo havia tomado uma decisão egoísta e por causa disso causado tanta dor em sua amada. Esses pensamentos de ódio não duravam muito em sua mente. Logo João lembrava que com doença psicológica não se podia brincar. Ele bem sabia disso, pois já havia passado por uma.

O casal aproveitava o sol ameno das sete da manhã enquanto conversavam. Um se apoiando no outro para superar seus problemas. Enquanto Helena tentava seguir em frente após a morte do irmão, João procurava alguma solução para a paranoia de Henrique. Seu primo não tinha pais vivos, João era seu parente mais próximo e era o que mais se importava com ele. Ao pensar um pouco nisso João chegou a conclusão que a vida de Henrique havia sido bem solitária. - Será que sua vida difícil o levou a loucura? - Se perguntava João.

- Estou pensando em largar a banda. - Disse Helena.

- Por quê? Você gosta tanto do que faz.

- Antes sim. Mas, sei lá. Acho que perdeu a graça. Vou focar na minha carreira.

- É, pelo menos não vou ter mais problema com dor de ouvido. - Helena deu um sorriso rápido e um soquinho de leve no ombro de João. O repreendendo de brincadeira pelo que disse.

- Você gostava de Heavy Metal também, pelo que eu me lembro.

- Rock ainda é o único tipo de música que tenho saco para ouvir.

O programa foi simples, mas muito prazeroso. Após um passeio na orla, o casal tomou sorvete e ficou um bom tempo conversando sentados perto da areia da praia. João achava que seu relacionamento havia voltado a ficar bem. Seja lá por quanto tempo aquela fase durasse ele estava disposto a aproveitá-la ao máximo.

**Parte 6**

Nas noites escuras da cidade só se corria por um motivo. Para salvar sua pele. Sejam bandidos correndo da polícia, ou vítimas fugindo de criminosos. Henrique se enquadrava no último caso. Porém o malfeitor que o perseguia não tinha nada a ver com o tipo de meliante comum. Alias a palavra "comum" não poderia ser aplicada a ele sobre nenhum aspecto.

Henrique se perguntava como haviam o encontrado. Ele havia sido cauteloso, ou assim achava. Evitava ruas principais e saia pouco de dia. Seu cuidado de nada adiantou. Enquanto corria Henrique ia aceitando seu destino inevitável. Bem lá no fundo ele já sabia que aquela história não tinha como terminar bem.

Após uma decisão errada, Henrique entra em uma rua que dava a um beco sem saída. Acabou.

Henrique encara seu algoz com um olhar desafiador. Sabia que não tinha como sair de lá inteiro, mesmo assim queria morrer com honra, sem mostrar medo.

Alto demais para se passar por um humano, a figura que perseguia Henrique era forte e imponente. Se vestia todo de preto a ponto de não deixar nenhuma parte de sua pele a mostra. Cobrindo o rosto o gigante de três metros e meio usava uma máscara cinza e sem detalhes. Nem mesmo seus olhos eram expostos, pois eram encobertos por um visor.

Antes de se entregar a morte, Henrique pega uma mosca que voava perto dele e a aproxima de sua boca. O homem cochicha ao inseto uma missão. Surpreendentemente o animal entende. A mosca começa a emanar um leve brilho dourado. Henrique havia lançado nela sua influência. Henrique libera o inseto, assistindo ele ganhar voo e ir para bem longe dali. Não havia tempo de fazer mais nada.

O colosso agarra a cabeça de Henrique com suas mãos enormes. Sem precisar usar muito de sua força, o gigante esmaga a cabeça do seu oponente. Tudo foi tão brutal e rápido que nem houve tempo de Henrique sentir dor. De certo modo Henrique podia se considerar sortudo.

**Parte 7**

João Constantino dormia pesado. Estava jogado na sua cama da maneira mais desleixada possível, com a boca escancarada e roncando alto. Ele dormia sozinho, infelizmente ainda não tinha convencido sua namorada a partilhar com ele sua cama. Inconsciente, João não teve como perceber um pequeno inseto que entrou em sua casa pela fresta da janela de seu quarto. A mosca parecia ser de um tipo comum, se não fosse pelo fato dela emanar um exótico brilho dourado.

Aproveitando que João estava de boca aberta a mosquinha usou daquela porta para invadir seu corpo. João sentiu um gosto ruim e engasgou um pouco, mas nem se incomodou a ponto de acordar. Dormindo estava e dormindo continuou. No entanto, devido a mosca que ingeriu, João teria naquela noite um sonho estranho incrivelmente vivido. E ao acordar sentiria um poder inacreditável, nunca experimentado por ele antes.

No sonho João Constantino se via em campo aberto, o terreno era feito de cascalhos. E o céu estava escuro. Não parecia um ambiente natural, pois vários pedaços de rocha voavam pelo ar, parecendo uma dança de asteroides. A lua era imensa e parecia que ia se chocar com o chão a qualquer momento. A sua volta João pôde ver várias árvores sem folhas, com aspecto de mortas e alguns cubos gigantes esverdeados que não combinavam com o resto do cenário. Aquilo era um sonho, só podia ser. Mesmo assim João se impressionava por ser sua primeira experiência com sonho lúcido.

- Escute as vozes que sussurram em seu sono. - De repente, em uma lógica que só um sonho pode conceber, duas pessoas se materializaram na frente de João. Elas falavam em uníssono, fazendo que suas vozes soassem sobrenaturais. O homem tinha pele pálida, o que acentuava sua roupa preta e seu cabelo escuro. A mulher tinha pele morena, mas suas roupas e seu cabelo que ia até o ombro eram brancos.

- Você foi escolhido. A partir de agora você tem o poder de fazer suas próprias escolhas. Você foi amaldiçoado com o livre-arbítrio. - O casal falava ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que João ficasse indeciso para qual dos dois olhar, já que estava entre um e o outro.

- Nós estamos aqui para guiá-lo até a luz. - Disse o homem. Uma frase que soava estranha vindo de alguém vestido daquela maneira.

- Não é nosso direito interferir. - Disse a mulher sozinha, sendo que sua frase seguinte foi acompanhada pela voz do homem. - Mas isso é apenas um sonho.

Em uníssono o casal anuncia. - Eles vão te achar. Nessa hora você terá que decidir qual lado irá ficar.

- Faça as escolhas certas. - Disse a mulher enquanto um enxame de moscas com um brilho dourado saiam de sua mão e voavam em torno de João.

- Escute as vozes que sussurram, pois elas falam a verdade. - Disse o homem enquanto moscas negras saiam de sua mão e também começaram a circular o corpo de João.

João começou a flutuar, seu corpo envolto por um enxame de moscas douradas e negras. No fim ele sente algo estranho e grita. Com sua boca escancarada as moscas, de ambos os tipos, aproveitam essa abertura para invadir seu corpo astral.

No mundo desperto, João acorda sobressaltado com uma agonia em sua garganta. A mosca real não o incomodou tanto quanto as de seu sonho. João pigarreia enquanto massageia seu pescoço com a mão direita.

- Que porra foi essa? - João se posiciona sentado na cama. Ainda era noite, mas ele decidiu que não iria mais dormir. Nas costas de uma cadeira encostada a cama João já tinha separado antes de dormir as roupas que iria usar ao acordar. Ele estica o braço para pegar suas roupas quando ao tocar sua mão na muda ela começa a pegar fogo. Um fogo diferente. Um fogo azul.

Sem acreditar no que via João ficou um tempo contemplando as chamas. - Será que estou enlouquecendo novamente?

João estica novamente seu braço para tocar o fogo. Mas antes de alcançá-lo ele se apaga. Suas roupas não estavam nem um pouco chamuscadas. Não haviam mudado. O que reforçava a tese de que aquilo não passou de uma ilusão.

Nos quatro dias seguintes ao sonho estranho João Constantino não saiu de casa, não continuou seus projetos em seu laptop e nem ligou para sua namorada. Seu toque ateava fogo em quase tudo. Ainda bem que as chamas azuis pareciam não ter efeito sobre a matéria.

João foi até a cozinha procurar pelo seu remédio, aquele que tomava quando teve sua primeira crise. Infelizmente não o encontrou. João interrompe sua busca quando se lembra que usou a caixa inteira para por seu primo para dormir, algumas noites atrás. Frustrado ele dá um soco na gaveta. Uma ideia não muito boa, já que só conseguiu fazer com que sentisse dor no punho.

O toque de fogo continuou durante todo o primeiro dia, até que ele decidiu que iria tentar controlá-lo. Um treino que a princípio ele achava que seria inútil, mas que acabou trazendo resultado.

Na noite do primeiro dia após o sonho João começou a tocar vários objetos de sua casa. O controle remoto da TV, o sofá, alguns livros... Nenhum deles pegou fogo. João sorriu com o progresso. Em seguida João pega uma almofada qualquer e a imagina em chamas. Respondendo ao seu desejo o fogo azul é expelido de suas mãos e atinge a almofada. Apesar de aparentar estar pegando fogo, assim que as chamas sumiram João pôde ver que o objeto continuava normal.

No terceiro dia João Constantino já conseguia brincar com seu poder, que tudo indicava ser apenas imaginário. Ele estalava os dedos e sua mão pegava fogo. Ele ordenava mentalmente e a chama azul percorria seu braço, atravessava seu corpo e ia parar na outra mão. Depois João tentou fazer uma bola de chama azul. Assim que conseguiu começou a brincar jogando uma bola de uma mão para a outra. Parecia uma criança brincando com uma bola qualquer.

O quarto dia não foi tão interessante quanto os anteriores. João sentiu uma tontura tão forte que ficou boa parte do dia sentado, encostado em um canto da sala. Não conseguia comer, não conseguia beber, mal podia falar. Alguma coisa incomodava seu estômago e parecia querer ser libertada.

De súbito João sente uma força invisível estranha que o ergue no ar. Fazendo com que seus pés ficassem a trinta centímetros do chão. Com os braços abertos João olha para cima e abre a boca. Tentou gritar, mas não conseguiu fazer nenhum som. Uma luz azul saiu de dentro dele. Muito mais forte do que as chamas etéreas com que passou os últimos dias brincando. Raios saiam de seus olhos e boca atingindo o teto. A energia que cobria seu corpo se expandiu, atingindo toda a sala. Dessa vez as chamas afetaram a matéria. Vários móveis e objetos foram tirados do lugar ou arremessados longe. Por fim, quando a liberação de energia parou, João é solto e cai com tudo no chão. Inconsciente.

Ao acordar e ver o estrago que seu poder causou, João se convenceu de que aquilo não era uma ilusão. Seu poder era real. De alguma forma aquele sonho lhe presenteou com poderes especiais. Aquela ideia foi aceita por João, mas ele decidiu a acolher com cautela. Já acreditou em coisas bizarras antes, quando por dois meses perdeu a sanidade, não queria passar por aquilo novamente.

João força a mente e tenta se lembrar daqueles longínquos dois meses quando ele tinha dezoito anos. A memória daquele período sempre foi nebulosa, passado dez anos os eventos não clarearam. João não se recorda de ter visto chamas azuis naquela sua crise. Ele torcia que aquilo não fosse reflexo de sua cabeça avisando que algo não ia bem.

**Parte 8**

João Constantino estava arrumando a casa, já que ela parecia ter sido atingida por uma catástrofe. O trabalho era cansativo, em pouco tempo de trabalho ele já estava todo suado.

Enquanto arrastava o sofá para colocá-lo de volta a seu lugar João ouve a porta da entrada abrir. Alguém estava entrando em sua casa sem ser chamado. João deixa a arrumação de lado e vai ver quem era. Seria Henrique? Talvez Helena? Só esses dois tinham a chave de sua casa.

Ao olhar para a porta João vê um desconhecido entrar em sua casa. Ele se coloca em posição de ataque. Será que suas chamas funcionariam contra uma pessoa? Talvez esse fosse o momento para testar.

- Calma, guerreiro. Eu vim em paz. - O invasor era um oriental de trinta e poucos anos. Tinha o cabelo bem baixinho e um cavanhaque estranho no rosto. Usava óculos escuros de meia lua e suas roupas eram muito chamativas. Principalmente seu paletó cor verde oliva.

- Meu cliente soube de sua recente... Ascensão por assim dizer. Eles se mostraram interessados em contratá-lo.

A situação era tão inusitada que João demorou a responder. A primeira coisa que fez foi tocar no japa para ter certeza de que ele era real. - Eu já tenho emprego. Obrigado pelo convite, mas não estou interessado.

O oriental deu uma gargalhada afetada antes de continuar. - Você esta falando do seu empreguinho mundano? Não seja bobo. O que meu cliente esta disposto a oferecer é muito melhor que isso. - Do bolso do paletó ele tira um cartão e entrega a João. O cartão era da mesma cor de seu paletó, vinha com um endereço e um nome estranho. João nunca tinha ouvido falar daquela empresa antes. Se é que era uma empresa de fato. **Orochi**.

- O que é isso? Algum restaurante japonês?

O oriental riu de novo com seu jeito único. João já começava a se irritar com aquelas risadas. - Você é mesmo uma figura. - Antes de sair, quando já estava passando pela porta, o oriental olhou para João mais uma vez para dar seu último recado. - Lembre-se. Meu cliente tem olhos em todos os lugares. Não seja estúpido.

O oriental foi embora e João continuou sem entender nada. Ele não sabia no entanto que aquele não seria o último convite estranho que receberia naquela semana.


End file.
